


Don't say this now.

by hatzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, but fluffy, i mean i has a happy ending so..., its a little bit of a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ</p><p>Keith's mind was focusing on the task ahead for this battle his mind was trying to figure out the possibilities of the statistics of what's going to happen. He heard Lance's voice over his thoughts but he didn't hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say this now.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its just have fun?
> 
> also shout out to writing kiwi for betaing this because new characters for me to write she kept me in check with my dialogue

Keith's mind was focusing on the task ahead for this battle his mind was trying to figure out the possibilities of the statistics of what's going to happen. He heard Lance's voice over his thoughts but he didn't  _ hear  _ it. 

“Keith did you hear me?” Lance asked over coms again. “Fucken typical...” Lance mumbled under his breath.

“No. I was thinking of battle strategy what do you want nimrod…” Keith shot back. 

“Well I was saying that I have something to tell you before this mission...” Lance sighed annoyed about  repeating himself.

“Okay out with it...” Keith looked over at his coms then back to Lance's figure on the drop in front of him. 

“I don't have a good feeling about this mission, and if something happens, Keith, I just want you to know that I-” Lance was struggling for his words but, Keith cut him off quickly not wanting to hear it. 

“Lance just confess something like that to me after this, when we are not running headfirst into danger okay?” Keith smiled softly despite knowing that he couldn't see him. 

“I-” 

“Lance seriously, Focus on the fight this is not important right now!” Keith snapped what little patience he had waned and he snapped causing Lance to quieten down.

“Keith… Just please stay safe.” Lance asked almost begged as he dived down into battle. 

Most of the battle went fast, and bloody. But Lance saw a few civilians and he launched himself from his lion, ready to defend them. 

“What are you doing?!” Keith shouted over his lions firebreath roar.

“There's some civilians they need help.” The words flew out of Lance's mouth and he knew they were stupid words but he had to do something. 

Keith kept his eyesight on Lance against his better judgement. “Don't get hurt, I don't want to save your ass.” Another flame burst came from his lion's mouth they licked up the enemies ships, creating new fireballs of their own. 

“I make no promises.” Lance mumbles  grunting in pain over the coms. Keith felt a twang to follow on with Lance’s footsteps. He took his eyes off of Lance for a moment, only one second  

“Lance?” Keith asked against his better judgement when he didn't get a reply his eyes scanning around he zones in on the blue lion nosing at a small figure. Anger rose into Keith's stomach as he dived down, he practically launched himself from his lion in anger Lance didn't look like he was breathing, the bile rose up in his throat burning his throat. The cry of rage escaped his lips as he charged towards the few enemies still standing, his arm arched into a swing that killed the first galra with his first blow the second was still standing. The galra swung back at Keith with a heavy swing throwing him to the ground with the weight of it. He barely blocked the second blow as he pushed back up to swipe the head off of the beast. 

Keith glanced back at Lances crumpled body and he made the B-line to him skidding along on his knees, that was going to hurt later, not that he would admit it. “Lance!? Lance?” The words flew from his mouth before he could register them, Keith's heart began to slow roll in heartbreak. “Lance please don't be making a joke right now. This isn't funny...” Keith stroked Lance’s face softly he was so cold… 

“No no no no no no… just no...” Keith's mind was racing he couldn't fathom a future where Lance wasn't in it where Lance wasn't there to make him so mad but wasn't there to back him up. A future where Keith couldn't admit anything where Lance didn't get a chance to confess how he felt Keith just mumbled “no” over and over, Lance wasn't dead, no he refused to admit it. No. His shoulders shook softly with small sobs. 

“Why no...” Lance whispered stroking Keith's hair softly, his fingers started to create valleys in his hair as he ran his fingers into the longer locks.

“Because you’re you’re. I thought you were dead...” Keith smiled softly at him. “And I didn't want to drag your body home with me...” 

“Oh...” Lance locked eyes with him, Keith felt so bare so open with him at the moment, like Lance could see everything he had ever thought ever, every memory, every loving look that Lance had missed. 

And he didn't notice him self leaning up for the kiss but, he felt their lips brushed against each other in a kiss that was all too innocent between the two of them, another soft brush that was firmer this time more intent in the kiss. Keith felt as his heartbeat began  to quicken as he dove up for a deeper kiss one that made him whimper softly into Lance's mouth as he slowly stroked his way into the hot heat of Keith's mouth. 

Lance felt Keith lean into him further trying to get closer to the warm heat of Lance’s mouth, which caused a small whimper in pain. Keith pulled back with a blush that stained high in his cheeks. “Where are you hurt… We need to get you back, get you into the healing pod…” Keith started quickly listing off the things they needed to do as lance just watched him in awe. 

“I love you.” Lance smiled, and for the first time in a while he knew he was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me smile!  
> -hatzy


End file.
